Total Drama Reboot - The Series
Total Drama Reboot - The Series is an alternate version of Total Drama Series, where a lot of things get changed, as the couples, teams... The original wiki:http://pt.totaldramareboottheseries.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Total_Drama_Reboot_-_The_Series The Season One is Called "Total Drama Camp" Total Drama Camp is a reality-show located at Camp Wawanakwa, a island located at Muskoka, Ontario. 22 teenagers signed up to compete against each other for a prize money of one hundred thousand dollars. As the host, Chris McLean will torture every single camper with his multiple personalities and extremely dangerous and crazy challenges. This reality's gonna have romance, friendship, teamwork, as traitors, two-faces guys, fights... Total Drama Camp has its happy moments as the bad ones too, then don't lose both and enjoy this fanfic written by Fanfiction Writer, or FW. Cast *Chris McLean as the host. *Chef Hatchet as the cooker and the helper of the show. *Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Gwen, Owen and Heather as contestants or campers. Characters The characters and their personalities: *'Beth:' The Sweet Heart Girl *'Bridgette:' The Surfer Chick *'Cody:' The Cyber Nerd *'Courtney:' The Survival-Kit Girl *'DJ:' The Kind Strong Guy *'Duncan:' The Evil Delinquent *'Eva:' The Bad Tempered Girl *'Ezekiel:' The Unfriendly Hick *'Geoff:' The Partying Dude *'Gwen:' The Goth Girl *'Harold:' The Geek *'Heather:' The Popular Hot Chick *'Izzy:' The Crazy Girl *'Justin:' The Hot Model *'Katie:' The Cute Girl *'LeShawna:' The Friend of Everybody *'Lindsay:' The Innocent Cute Girl *'Noah:' The Sarcastic Guy *'Owen:' The Can't-Stop-Eating Dude *'Sadie:' The Cute Girl's Friend *'Trent:' The Guitar Boy *'Tyler:' The Jock In Love Chapters Chapter One - “The Drama Starts...” *In a stage inside a theatre* Chris: Weeeeeelcooooome to my new show, folks! *The audience applauds* Chris: You remember me, right? Fan 1: Of course! Fan 2: I love seeing you in "The Monster Attack"! Chris: Thanks. Fan 1: I love you, Chris McLean! Fan 3: You're awesome, man! Chris: Thanks... Thanks... Well, before beginning, I'd like to introduce you to my friend... He was general in the Muskoka Army, here he is, Chef Hatchet! *Chef enters in the stage* Chef: Thanks... Thanks... Chris: How're you, Chef? Chef: Fine. It's good to be here, Chris. Chris: Great. Now do you want to know my next production? Fan 4: Yeah! Fan 2: I'd give my life to it! Fan 3: I hope it's an adventure film. Chris: My bad, but it's not a film. Fan 5: Then what is it? Fan 1: How bad... Chris: It's a reality-show! Fan 3: A what? Fan 6: Reality-show? Fan 4: How's gonna be it? Chris: I selected 22 teenagers to compete in extremely dangerous challenges. Fan 3: Wow. Fan 2: Cool. Fan 5: I'm gonna watch this for sure. Chris: They'll be competing against each other for one hundred thousand dollars! Chef: It sure is gonna be fun... Fan 6: And who'll be the competitors? Chris: They're already here, waiting to enter the stage! Fan 7: Awesome! Fan 3: What're you waiting for? Send they here. Fan 5: We can't wait! Chris: Alright. And... Here they come! *22 teenagers enters the stage* Duncan: What's that? Tyler: This's... Great! Gwen: I thought we'd be going to the island now... Why are we here...? Chris: The fans want to know you. Courtney: Great... Katie: Did you hear, Sadie? We've already got fans. Sadie: I love this. Owen: I love you, my fans! Fan 1: Who're you? Owen: I'm Owen! Chris: Ok... Ok... Time to introduce you all to them. Courtney: Finally! Chris: This impatient girl here is Courtney, and... Courtney: Nice to meet you, Chris's fans. Chris: Right... This bad looking guy and delinquent is Duncan. Duncan: I hate... surprises. Chris: He was in the juvie before sign up to the competition, am I right, Duncan? Duncan: Yeah. *Several people leaves the theatre, afraid of Duncan* Chris: This big guy's Owen, as you already know. Owen: I like eating. Chris: Nice... Owen: Do you have any food? Chris: Sorry, but no. This crazy chick here's Izzy. Izzy: Hello, guys! I like to... "Boom Boom"! *Izzy pulls a control and press the red button, making part of the stage explode* Noah: Perfect... I was wishing to compete against a nuts... Fan 7: She's crazy! *leaves the theatre* Chris: Noah, the sarcastic dude. Noah: I really like you, do you know Chris? Chris: 'Course... Everyone does. Gwen: You won't introduce me like the... Chris: ...Goth Girl? Gwen: Don't call me that! Chris: Gwen, the goth girl! Gwen: Great... Heather: The goth girl's angry? Gwen: Stop it! Heather: By the way Chris, tell them how popular I am. Chris: Right... Heather, the popular hot chick. Heather: Thank you. Geoff: And me, Chris? Don'y you say them I love parties? Yeah! Chris: This's Geoff, the partying dude! Geoff: I like it! Chris: The surfer girl, Bridgette! Bridgette: Hello, people... It's an honour to be here. Cody: Would you call me the Codyster, Chris? Chris: Sure! Here's the Codyster! The Codymeister! Cody: Man, I loved this, dude. And loved the ladies too... LeShawna: Can you save this, short stuff? Chris: LeShawna? How're you? LeShawna: Fine, of course. Ezekiel: You seem great, friend. Tyler: Friend...? Duncan: What's he talking about? Owen: Hey man, what's up? *shake hands with Ezekiel* Ezekiel*looking up*: I thought I saw a chandelier. *Everybody laughs* Tyler: He's serious? Trent: This just... Can't be! Gwen: This is just... Wow. Ezekiel: What? Chris: I think it's better for you to stay quiet and not talk too muck, OK? Ezekiel: Yes, sir. Trent: Can I be next...? Chris: Sure... He's Trent, the guitar guy! Trent: I love being famous, dudes. Eva: How great... I'm tired of it. Chris: Calm down, Eva. I know you have a bad temper, but try to stay calm... Eva: Fine... Justin: Hey, Chris. This's great. *All the girls look to him* Courtney: He's so... Bridgette: ...pretty, and... Owen: ...hot. *Everyone stares Owen* Owen: I said hot...? No, I mean... Handsome... No, I mean... Chris: We understood. Katie, Sadie, why don't you talk about you? Katie: Sadie and I are like sisters. Sadie: We know each other and we're friends since our childhood. Katie: Oh... That were really good times. Sadie: Do you remember when...? Beth: I liked them. Chris: Of course you did... She's Beth, folks! Beth: Wow, Chris... You seems taller in the TV. Harold: When're we gonna go to the island? Chris: After the presentation we'll be going to Camp Wawanakwa! Harold: Cool. Being in a creepy island will be much more favourable to my skills. Chris: Then I don't wanna know what skills you're talking about, Harold. Tyler: I'm surre I'll rock there! Chris: You sure, Tyler? Tyler: I am, Chris! I'm a super jock! Chris: This I wanna find out... Well, Lindsay, the hot girl! Lindsay: Are you the host...? And what's your name? Kyle? Chris: It's Chris. Heather: You seem smart, don't you? Lindsay: Oh, thank you. Chris: OK... DJ, the only Jamaican here, say hi! DJ: Yo, Chris. What's up? Chris: Fine... You? DJ: Fine too. Chris: Great. That's all the camper, folks! Courtney: I just hope I can win this. Duncan: You wish. Tyler: I won't let anyone beat me on this show. Cody: The same for me. Chris: Then, let's finish this here. Now you'll be heading to Camp Wawanakwa and the reality will get started. It'll be really fun. Lindsay: Sure? Chris: Yes! That's all for today, people. Watch us next time on TOTAL DRAMA CAMP! Chapter Two - “Acting Weird” *Chris arrives in Camp Wawanakwa* Chris: And here's the island! Each camper'll be competing against each other for one hundred thousand dollars! *Chris shows the cabins* Chris: They'll sleep inside each of this cabins, with no confort at all. Hahaha... Well, the last camper standing'll win the grand prize money. While he competes, he'll face everything you can imagine: bad food, wild animals, poison bugs, bad conditions... But I think this effort is necessary to our audience, haha. I'm your host, Chris McLean, and this is Total Drama Camp! *A ship arrives and delivers the campers* Duncan: I knew it'd suck! Gwen: What a terribleplace. Courtney: Well, at least we have security, yes? Chris: Sure... *A flashback shows a man in shadows entering the island hidden in a cloak* Cody: How long are we staying here? Chris: Every week one of you'll be eliminated... Then the winner's gonna spend twenty-two weeks here! Isn't that great? Heather: ...You ask us? Harold: Where're gonna eat? Chris: In the refectory in the middle of the camp, but don't worry about that now. Beth: If you're saying... Geoff: Will you show us the camp? Chris: No, only the important points, like... Chris (conf): Here's the confessional! You can talk about private things, let the people at home know your ideas, like what you're feeling... Gwen (conf): Ok... It's horrible here. Tyler (conf): Hey, people at home! Heather (conf): I hope the camp isn't as creepy as it looks like. Ezekiel: When're we gonna eat? Owen: Good ideia! I'm starving, Chris... Chris: After the first challenge. Cody: What? Sadie: We've just arrived here and already have a challenge? Chris: Yeah! I'm the host here, aren't I? Gwen: Well... Trent: C'omon Chris, you can't be serious... Chris: I'm sorry. LeShawna: What's the challenge? Chris: A very simple one... Tyler: Great... Chris: The opposite day! Trent: What? Duncan: What do you mean by...? Courtney: Opposite day? Bridgette: What're you gonna make us do? Chris: Act the opposite way you are, this mean, the contrary of your personalities. Owen: Then I have to pretend I hate eat? Chris: That's the spirit, Owen! Noah: This's a joke... Chris: Noah, where's your opposite day spirit? Noah: Oh, I'm sorry... This's real! Noah (conf): This really sucks! Heather: How long we have to act like this? Chris: The entire day. Cody: No! LeShawna: You're kidding, right? Chris: I'm not. Of course you can give up, but that means you won't win. Katie: What the winner gets? Chris: Invencibility to the first bonfire ceremony, or elimination ceremony! Tyler: Our first day here and we'll be voting someone off? Chris: That's right. Geoff (conf): Oh man, I hope I stay here more than a day. Chris: I'll be supervising everyone. The camper who acts the contrary till the end of the day or the last standing wins invencivility. Then, let's begin! Owen: OK... I hate eat! I won't touch in food for the rest of the day. Chris: Nice one... Gwen: Well... I'll make friends while I'm here. Trent: Now I'm acting the contrary, I hate music. *throw his guitar away* Tyler: I never liked sports... Bridgette: Me neither! Same for surfing... Chris: Are you sure? Tyler: Yeah. Bridgette: 'Course. Chris: Hey, we have two fields, if you like to play some sports, Tyler, go on. Tyler: What? Chris: Bridgette, the best waves in Canada are here in Muskoka, we have boards too. Bridgette: No, thanks. Owen: You don't have food, do ya? Chris: We do have, Owen! If you'd like a feast, there's one in the refectoty. Owen: A feast...?! Ezekiel: Well, I'm gonna play some sports... Like... Footbal. Chris: Go on. Harold: I prefer vandalism than studies! Now I'm here in this horrible island, I'm gonna paint all the trees. Chris: Good... What're you gonna do, Duncan? Duncan: I'll... Hum... Ah, be nice to everyone. Chris: Sure you wil. Duncan *to Owen*: Please, don't go to the feast, or you're gonna lose. Owen: Thank you. Duncan (conf): I hate being nice! Katie: Sadie and I have to pretend we're not friends? Sadie: I can't do that... Chris: Yeah, or you're out. Katie: Try ir, Sadie. I know you can... Sadie: But... But we've always been friends... I can't just pretend we're not now... This'd be horrible. Katie: Oh, Sadie... You really like our friendship, don't you? Sadie: Of course, Katie. You're the most important person in the world for me. Katie: Sadie... You're right! I'll not pretend this too. Chris: How boring... Well, both of you are out of the challenge, OK? Katie: Let's walk through the island? Sadie: Sure. *Katie and Sadie leaves* Chris: Fine... I'm gonna see how Beth's going. Beth: You are as disgusting as my lizard, Heather! Heather: What...? Well, thanks for the... Compliment. Beth: Your mouth stinks too... Stop being so grose! Heather: Thank you... You're very polite... Chris: Nice going, girls! Now... *In the football field* Cody: Pass the ball to me, Zeke! Ezekiel: Here, Cody! *Cody kicks and makes the goal* Cody: Yes! Ezekiel: You did it! *high five Cody* Cody: Thanks, man. Chris: You are fine. How're Eva and DJ doing? *Eva and DJ were discussing* DJ: I'm sorry. Eva: You're a dead man! Never swear me again! DJ: I was just acting, I'm sorry... Eva: There's no sorry! *Eva starts running after DJ* Chris: It seems they're out too. *In the kitchen* Chris: Hi, sarcastic gay and model... Noah: You sure look ugly. Justin *looking to a mirror*: Ah! I'm horrible! Noah: Sure... I can't even watch you closely. Chris: You're fine, guys! Continue... Justin: I can't be ugly, Chris! I'm a model! Chris: You must look ugly till the breakind dawn, or are out of the challenge. Justin: I wanna be out now, then! It's better than this! Chris: OK, you're... *Justin leaves he kitchen running and goes to the communal bathroom* Noah: He wouldn't give up. He was prettier than the normal Chris: Ou... Noah: Oops... Chris: For being sarcastic, you're out too, Noah. Noah: This sucks. *Lindsay's trying to be smart and Courtney's acting as a bad person* Lindsay: When this square's in the middle of... Courtney: Stop it! You're not smart, Lindsay! Lindsay: Don't interrupt me! I was saying that... Courtney: Oh, that's not gonna work... Chris: Good, girls! Courtney: Thanks... Oh sorry, no one asked you! Lindsay: Are you sure, Kyle? Chris: It's Chris... And for saying my name wrong, you're out, Lindsay. Lindsay: Oh, how bad... Courtney: Ha! Take it! Chris: Good. *Izzy shows Gwen and Geoff her normal self* Izzy: I don't like to explode things, you know... It's a bit strange... Gwen: I've never thought you'd be so likeable, Izzy. Geoff: Yeah! Too bad I can't be nice... Izzy: At my home, I'll disarm all the explosives and bombs hidden in the grass and in my bedroom. Geoff: Disarm? That's really cool! Chris: Geoff... Because you were nice, you're out dude. Geoff: Oh, this stinks... *Heather appears running after Beth* Beth: Sorry... Heather: Never say I'm not pretty, not even acting! Beth: Sorry! Chris: Beth and Heather are out! Now how're Tyler and Bridgette doing? *Tyler and Bridgette were throwing balls to each other* Tyler: This's much better than reading! Bridgette: Of course! We'd have thought this before! Chris: Too bad for you two... Tyler: Chris?! What're you doing here...? Chris: Watching you lost the challenge. Bridgette: Oh, man... Tyler: Co'mon... Chris: Let's see how Harold and Duncan are going... *Harold and Duncan were discussing too* Duncan: Stop saying nonsense, loser! Harold: I'm not! I saw you being an idiot to LeShawna! Duncan: I was, so...? Harold: You broke the challenge rules. Duncan: If you tell Chris, consider yourself dead. Chris: Both of you're out. Harold: What? Why me...? Chris: You acted like a nerd, Harold. Duncan: Hahahaha... Harold: Darn it... *Owen's seen running with loads of food under his arm throught the forest* Chris: Hey, Owen! Owen: Chris...? *drops the food* Chris: You were running away with food? Owen: No... It's not food, it is... Chris: You're out, dude. Owen: Oh... At least I have the food. *Cody and Ezekiel appears playing portable games* Cody: Really, dude? Ezekiel: Yeah! I finish it a loads of times! Chris: Ezekiel, Cody, out! Cody: How bad... Ezekiel: Well... Chris: It seems almost all the campers couldn'd act the contrary... Courtney: I'm still in the challenge, right? Cody: My bad, but you acted nice now. Courtney: What? It was only a single question... Chris: Yes, you were supposed to swear or not being nice. Courtney: Fine... Courtney (conf): This's ridiculous. Chris: How's Trent? *A music echoes in the camp* Chris: Wait, I know. *enters in the refectory* Trent: Chris...? *stop playing the guitar* Chris: Trent's also out. Trent: Dawn it! Chris: I just hope Izzy is... *A tree in the forest explodes* Tyler: What was that? Chris: Well, I think... *Izzy leaves the forest acting crazy again* Izzy: That was awesome! I love "Boom Boom"! Courtney: She's out? Chris: I need to anwser? Heather: Who wins then? Chris: Hum... Gwen! Heather: What? Gwen: Me? Chris: Gwen was the only one who acted the oppose more time than everyone else, then she wins invencibility! Gwen: Yes! Duncan: Dawn... DJ: Congratulations. Chris: Meet me at the campfire tonight. You'll be voting someone off. Owen: Ok... Katie: Fine. Heather (conf): Who I should vote? Hum... Duncan (conf): The stupid twins are out. Tyler (conf):I'm gonna vote on Sadie, because she looks very useless to me. Gwen (conf): Katie... *Elimination ceremony* Chris: Hey, campers? You OK? Courtney: If I'd have immunity, I'd be better. Eva: I hope nobody vote on me, or... *shows her fists* Duncan *to DJ*: She's yours, man. Chris: I have twenty one marshmallows in this plate... Owen: Can I have one? Chris: You know how they're delicious food in normal camps, but in this show they represent the life. Geoff: What do you mean? Chris: I'll give a marshmallow to you all, except for that one who received the most number of votes. Owen: Please, don't be me. Duncan: May I have one already? Chris: This person must walk through the Dock of Shame, that one in the entrance of the island, and take the Boat of Losers. That means he's not a player anymore! *Cody trembles, Katie and Sadie hug each other and Ezekiel starts to eat nails* Chris: The first marshmallow goes to Geoff! Geoff: Yeah! Chris: Gwen! Gwen: Fine... *gets the marshmallow* Chris: DJ, Beth, Cody and Harold. Cody: Yes! DJ: Good... Chris: Heather, Lindsay, Trent and LeShawna! Heather: Nice... Trent: Phiu... ChrisOwen, Duncan, Tyler and Eva! Owen: Yeah! Eva: Yes... Chris: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin and Izzy! *They get the marshmallows hapilly* Chris: Courtney... Bridgette... Courtney: Yeah! Bridgette: Thank you. *Katie and Sadie hug themselves more intensely* Chris: Do you wanna know who's out? Katie: Ok... It's me, isn't it? Sadie: No, Katie... Katie: I'll take the boat... *stand up* Sadie: Wait, Katie...! Katie: Sadie, I'm gonna... Sadie: I can't be here without you. Chris: What a friendly moment. Duncan: It sure is ridiculous. Sadie: If you leave, I'll have to leave too. Katie: But... Chris: Right, then you're both eliminated... The boat's waiting you. Sadie: OK! Katie: When we get home, let's shopping. *Katie and Sadie climb up the boat* Beth: Too bad for them. Geoff: Party now! Chris: Later... So, the stupid twins are no more here. Who'll be the winner? Who'll be the next going home? Find out next time in Total Drama Camp!